The invention relates to lost foam casting, and more particularly to processes and apparatus for surrounding foam mold patterns with sand.
Shebuski U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,227, which issued Jan. 21, 1986 and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process and apparatus for surrounding a hollow mold pattern with sand. The apparatus includes tubes located outside the pattern, a tube located inside the pattern, means for releasing sand into the top ends of the tubes, and means for raising the tubes.
Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,757 and 4,566,520, which are assigned to the assignee hereof.